


Breakdowns

by parkshan820



Series: This is war [3]
Category: Captian America- all media types
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, Fluff, M/M, breakdowns, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky skypes Steve and has a slight breakdown. Steve hates seeing his husband cry......





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far. I am going to suggest reading part one and two fo you guys to read, so it makes a little more sense. Hopefully you understand. You don't have to read part one and two if you want, but the choice is there.

Steve had a understanding of how long missions are going to be depending on how serious the mission is. Steve knew that since Bucky was the lead command of his group, that he has less free time then his other team mates. Steve knew that Bucky will have more stress than everyone else because Bucky is so god damn scared that he will lose someone every time he leads his men out there. But Bucky was strong and wouldn't let any of that happen no matter what the cause. They didn't make him Sargent for nothing. Bucky was a great leader and everyone trusts him. 

Steve was watching TV, or well more like glancing at his open laptop every few seconds hoping that Bucky will call up. Steve was kind of listening to the show, but Steve doesn't even know the name of the show. Steve sighs and Liberty whines. "I know it is not good for me to stress over it, but it's Bucky, of course I will be watching my laptop like a hawk." Steve retorts to the German Shepard. Liberty huff and settles down beside him on the couch. Just then Steve's laptop goes off. Steve launches for it and smiles because it was indeed Bucky calling. Steve hits the green button.  
Bucky's face appears onto the screen and Bucky smiles. "Hey Stevie." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "Hey Buck, how are you doing?" Steve asks. Bucky sighs and runs a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "Peachy, but I will be just fine." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "That is good." Steve says. Bucky grins. "Did I wake you up? Oh please tell me it's not like three in the morning." Bucky mutters when he sees that it is dark where Steve is but bright has day where Bucky is. Steve laughs."No honey, it's only eight in the evening." Steve reassures Bucky. Bucky sighs. Just then you hear somene open the door and Bucky groans. "Barton, leave me alone. I want to talk to Steve." Bucky whines. Steve finds that adorable. "Oh my gosh, is this the Stevie that you will not stop going on about." Barton says and his face appears onto the screen. Barton whistles. "Damn Barnes, you got yourself a good one. Names Clint by the way." Clint says. Steve laughs. "Nah, I'm the lucky one to get Bucky, Steve Rogers." Steve introduces himself.

Bucky huffs and roll his eyes. "Okay you met him, now go away." Bucky says. Clint looks at him. "No way in hell. Just so you know that I do save his ass out there so don't worry about him." Clint says. Bucky snorts. "I save all your asses out there so don't go getting funny ideas." Bucky retorts. Clint smiles. "Here a truce Barnes. What do I say to say." Clint says. Bucky smirks. "Say that I am the best with the sniper rifle." Bucky says simply. Clint whines. "No! Do I have to. " Clint pouts. Bucky laughs. "Well, you want a truce, so say it." Bucky says. Steve hears the door open once again but Clint says it. "Find, your the best sniper rifle on the whole army base." Clint says. "Oh my god, I thought Clint would never say that." Says a man's voice and Bucky laughs. Clint turns. "God damn it you two heard it too. Fuck you Barnes." Bucky laughs. "Nah, sorry I'm already taken." Bucky says and Steve smiles. 

"Yeah Clint he is mine." Steve says. Clint rolled his eyes. "Oh is that Steve?" Says a voice. Bucky turns the laptop and Steve could now see all four men faces. Bucky smiles. "Okay this Clint, Riely, and Dugan and of course you already know me." Bucky says and a dog barks appearing on the camera. Bucky laughs. "And of course, Lexis." Bucky says petting the dog. Liberty perks her ears up when she hears a dog. "Everyone this is Steve and Liberty." Bucky says. Liberty whines. "Oh I know, I miss you too Liberty. " Bucky says. Dugan smiles. "Anyway, how about we let our Sargent here talk to his husband here." Dugan says and Clint nods. "Alright I guess." Clint says. "Thanks Dugan." Bucky says. "Of course Barnes." Dugan says and they all walk out. 

Bucky sighs and lays down onto his bed again. "How did the mission go?" Steve asks. Bucky closes his eyes tight. "We um ran into a Ied. The bomb took out six of the men I was leading." Bucky says his voice cracking at the end. Steve wants to hug him, but he can't and that kills Steve. Steve hates seeing Bucky upset. "Oh baby, it's okay. Nothing could have changed it." Steve says.  
Bucky shakes his head. "No, I could have I mean I saw the Ied at the last second. Oh god, I killed them." Bucky says sobbing. Steve automatically goes into protective mode. "Baby, it is not your fault, those things happen. Nothing could have changed it." Steve comforts. 

Bucky just sobs. Steve was heartbroken. Oh god how he wanted to be there to hug Bucky. "You should take a break, does anyone have no idea how much stress it has taken on you?" Steve asks Bucky shakes his head no. Steve sighs. "You should just spend a day at the base. You know take a hot shower, get some real food into you and getting some sleep. Please, for me?" Steve says. Bucky sniffles and wipes his tears away. "Okay, just for you." Bucky says still sniffling a little bit. Steve hates how Bucky blames it onto him for the death of those six men, when nothing could have changed it. Just then someone comes in. "Sargent Barnes?" The man says. Bucky sighs. "I have to go now. I love you." Bucky says and kisses his fingers and putting them onto the screen. Steve smiles. "I love you too." Steve says and Bucky hangs up.

Steve sighs. Bucky looked and sounded so miserable. Bucky was such a strong person, but everyone has their limits. Steve doesn't want Bucky to feel sad and having to bury it deep down, so he can continue on like a soldier. Steve hopes that Bucky is following his advice and that Bucky is going to take a day off at least. Steve loves Bucky so much and Steve doesn't want Bucky to get hurt while he was in a depression mood. Steve wants Bucky to be happy and carefree like he usually was. Steve just hopes that Bucky will come home safe.


End file.
